Thermoelectric coolers (TECs) operate by transporting heat via the motion of electrons and holes. TECs typically receive direct current via wires which extend between the TEC and a power source. However, the wires may enlarge the overall footprint of the system by introducing wiring complexity, increasing interconnect reliability issues and/or possibly limiting where TEC and supported components may be placed. This is especially true in commercial or military aerospace and/or industrial environments where, for example, the placement and addition of wires in a hot section of a component, such as an engine for example, face elevated temperatures.